Just a Dream
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: Jack wakes up to a world where the plane crash was just a dream. Jate. Charlie/Claire
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if this has been done before, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.

Just a Dream: Chapter 1

* * *

Jack sat in the sand watching Kate and Sawyer play around. Even though he was "with" Juliet, it still hurt. He looked over at Claire and Charlie playing with Aaron. He smiled. It was like they were a family. It's weird how the most random events can bring people together. 

"Here," Juliet smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks," he smiled back as he started to un-peel the banana.

"What were you thinking about? You seemed kind of spacey."

"Oh," he said. He was kind of taken aback by the question. "Nothing."

"Yeah," she laughed. "That's code for I don't want to talk about it." They sat in silence for a while. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Sun," Juliet said. "Okay." He smiled and she smiled back and walked away.

Jack looked at Kate. She was staring at him, and then she looked away. Jack furrowed his eyebrows. _That was weird, _He thought. He got up and he went to his tent. He laid down on the ground and he went to sleep.

* * *

Jack woke up in what felt like a bed. The first thought that came to his head was the others. He rolled over and next to him was…Kate. 

_Oh my God, _he thought. His eyes grew wide, and he rolled off of the bed in surprise.

He heard Kate sit up in bed. "Jack?"

His head sprung up. "Kate, what happened?"

She cocked her head to the side. "I guess I could ask you the same question."

"No, why are we in a house? What happened? Did the others take us again?"

She stepped out of bed, and she grabbed her robe. "Maybe you hit you're head a little too hard on the ground. What are you talking about?"

Jack looked at her as if he had never seen her before. "What did they do to you Kate?"

"_They _didn't do anything to me, whoever they is." She walked over to him. What are you talking about?"

"The island. They-They must've drugged you."

"Jack, you're not making any sense," she said as she pulled him over to the bed.

"No. There was a plane crash. Oceanic flight 815. It crashed onto an island somewhere in the south Pacific."

"Jack, I know you hate planes, but this is crazy. Jack we were on that plane. Don't you remember?"

"Why were we on the plane?" He asked.

A hurt look appeared on her face. "We were on our honeymoon. How can you not remember that?"

* * *

**Review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Dream: Chapter 2**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited!!**

* * *

"Honeymoon?" Jack asked, almost not believing her. "We're married?"

Kate sat down on the bed. "Jack, you're really starting to scare me."

"What about Sawyer?" He said looking down at the floor.

"Sawyer? Who's Sawyer?"

Jack looked up at her again looking completely shocked, and then he looked down at the floor again. "And you-you're on the run from the cops. And my dad-I was on the plane because I was going to his funeral."

Kate laughed. "I'm not on the run from the cops, Jack. Please, Jack. That's hilarious. Jack, why are you doing this? You're dad's not dead. We just had dinner with him last night."

"We did?"

Kate nodded.

"We're married?" He asked.

Kate nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yes, we got married six months ago, Jack." She walked over to the drawer and she pulled out a wedding album and she handed it to Jack. "I know that you 'can't believe I married you,' but this is ridiculous."

Jack flipped through it. "You look beautiful," he said. He flipped to pictures with the bridesmaids. "Claire?"

"Jack, you don't remember your own sister?"

Jack was completely shocked. "What?"

Kate groaned. "Jack, this is not funny anymore."

"Please, Kate," he pleaded. "Tell me."

"She's your half-sister. Her mother died when she was three. She lived with your family while she grew up, and you guys became very close."

"Jack, why can't you remember this? YOU told me all of this. " Jack didn't say anything. "I've got to go to work. I might be home late."

"Okay," he said to her. She walked over to Jack and she kissed him, and then she walked out of the door.

Kate stuck her head back in the door. "Don't forget that Claire and her new boyfriend are coming over for dinner tonight," she smiled. "Promise that you won't go into 'overprotective father' mode again?"

Jack nodded looking confused. "Okay."

She smiled again. "See you later, babe."

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter. Hope it was good. Any ideas for the next chapter? Who do you want Claire's bf to be? Oh yeah...Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a Dream: Chapter 3 **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited! A longer chapter for ya'll. And thank you to ParisAmy. Her suggestions helped me with this chapter!!! ****

* * *

**

Jack looked out the window and watched Kate get into her car. It was a silver Mercedes Benz. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and he turned on the TV.

"Good Morning L.A." _Of course, _he thought. He looked on the bookshelf where Kate picked up the wedding album. He looked at all of the other albums. It said _Childhood Memories_. He opened to the first pages. All of the pictures were him as a baby.

He flipped through all of the pages with him until he saw what looked like a younger version of Claire. The caption underneath said _Jack and Claire playing tag._ Claire was chasing Jack around the backyard.He smiled. _I wish I could remember this, _he thought. He flipped through more pictures. Jack, Claire, and Kate were sitting in the backyard. The picture looked like it could be from ten or fifteen years ago.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Jack looked at the caller ID on the phone. It said _Shepard, Claire_. He picked up the phone. "Hi…Claire."

"Hey, Jack."

"Claire?" Jack asked in shock. It was weird talking to her because she didn't have an accent.

"Jeez, Jack. Kate told me about your little game. It was cute when you used to play it when we were younger, but now it's just weird."

"Okay."

"So, I'll see you tonight, then?"

"Yeah."

"And Jack…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't hate him until you get to know him."

"Umm…I'll try."

He knew Claire was smiling through the sound of her voice. "Yeah, Jack, that's what you always say. See you tonight."

"Bye." He hung up the phone. "_That's what you always say." How many boyfriends has she had? _He walked into the bathroom and he pulled off his shirt. He turned and looked in the mirror. He had what looked like a scar from a knife wound running across his chest. He ran his finger down the scar. Yeah, it was real. He looked back up at the mirror. _Oh, my God. _

In the mirror he saw the plane crashing on the island. He looked closer and he saw himself lying on the ground in the jungle. He saw himself running up and down the beach helping people. He closed his eyes and walked out of the bathroom. He walked back into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. It was just himself staring back at him. _Weird. _He took a shower and then he got ready to head into work.

* * *

He parked his silver Ferrari in the parking lot, and he got out. _Nothing has changed. _He walked in the room and he instantly felt extremely weird. He looked around the lobby. He saw Juliet walk down the hall. 

"Hi, Jack." He waved at her slowly then he walked into the elevator. As soon as he got out of the elevator he was met by his father.

"There you are, Jack." He said as he pulled him into a hug. Jack looked completely confused and he didn't hug him back.

"Yeah, Kate said that you were acting strange."

"Dad…Never mind." "What is it, son? You know that you can talk to me about anything."

He really needed to get some air. "You know what? I'll be right back. I need some…air."

"Okay, son." Jack pushed the elevator button. Inside the elevator was Libby.

"Jack." Jack just stared at her. _Now, I really must be crazy. _"Are you okay? It's been three months since the incident, but I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"Yeah," he said having no idea what was going on. "I'm great." He stepped inside the elevator.

"Ana-Lucia told me that they need you to ID the guy who did this to you."

"I don't remember anything," he looked down at the ground hoping that was the last thing that Libby would say about the incident. "Do you work here?"

"No, Jack. I just wanted to come make sure that you're okay since you missed yesterday's meeting. Kate rescheduled one for you for next week."

Jack nodded. "Okay."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to try my best to help you remember who did this."

Jack didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Thank you."

They got down to the bottom floor and they both walked out the door. "Bye, Jack."

"Bye, Libby." Jack walked back into the hospital after being outside for twenty minutes. He got on the elevator and headed upstairs.

"Jack," Christian said coming towards him. "You look a little pale. You should go home, maybe get some rest." Jack blinked at his father.

"No, I'll stay."

"No, Jack, go. It'll be fine here."

"Okay." Jack walked back into the elevator and back into the hospital. When he got inside the car he looked into the rearview mirror before he started to back up. He saw Kate, Charlie, and himself in the plane while the pilot was being ripped from it. He blinked a couple times and he looked back into the mirror.

The image was gone.

* * *

When he got back home he walked around the house. It was a lot bigger than the house that he and Sarah had. He walked upstairs and looked around the rooms. There were five other bedrooms that looked like they had never been touched. All of the rooms in the house looked like they had never been touched. 

He laid down on his bed and he went to sleep.

"Jack." Kate said softly as she shook him.

Jack slowly opened his eyes. "What?" he mumbled.

Kate rolled her eyes and she sat next to him on the bed. "Claire and her boyfriend will be here any minute."

Jack got up slowly from the bed. "What about dinner?"

"I cooked." She smiled.

"Okay." She walked over to Jack and she gave him a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Promise me you'll be nice."

"I promise…Kate, you're heart is racing."

"Well, you do have a nasty track record which has caused Claire not to talk to you for at least a month. Think about that before you say anything to her boyfriend."

He smiled a little bit. **Ding! Dong! **

"That's them. Jack, go get the door." Kate walked down the hallway to the other staircase and Jack walked down the one that was leading to the door. He slowly opened the door.

"Hi, Claire." She pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, Jack."

"Where's your boyfriend?" Kate asked excitedly as she walked into the foyer.

"He's coming," She said laughing.

**Ding! Dong! **

Jack walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sawyer?"

* * *

**Tell me what you thought**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a Dream: Chapter 4**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited!!**

* * *

Kate and Claire looked over at each other confused. "Jack, do you know him?" Jack turned around and shook his head.

"No, but I've seen him around," he said. It wasn't _entirely_ a lie, but it didn't really explain how he knew Sawyer's name. Sawyer stepped into the foyer and closed the door.

"Well, Doc-"

"Jack. The name's Jack," he said coldly unaware of the icy glare that Claire was sending him.

"Well, _Jack_, how do you know my name? You psychic or something?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Just a guess."

"Well, if you're that good at guessing then we should get you a lottery ticket," he said as he walked into the house more.

"Okay, let's go into the dining room now," Kate intervened. "Come on, Claire." Kate pulled Claire into the dining room. Sawyer took off his jacket and he handed it to Jack. Jack put it in the closet that was next to the door. Jack looked over at Sawyer. He didn't need a new first impression; it was the same Sawyer.

"What do you do, Sawyer?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"I work at a bank," he muttered.

Jack lowered his voice stepping in closer to Sawyer, "If you hurt her, I will kill you." Jack had no idea where this 'overprotective brother' instinct had come from.

"Is that a threat, Jack-o?" He asked stepping in closer to Jack. His blue eyes were sizzling in anger. Kate walked back into the foyer.

"Guys," she said pulling Jack away. "How is this trying?" She whispered to Jack.

"Come on, Sawyer." She said gesturing him to follow.

"Lead the way, Freckles." He said following her.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Jack's cell phone was ringing. _Dad._ "Hello?"

"Jack, we need you in surgery, right now."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Jack hung up his cell phone and walked into the kitchen where Kate was.

"I need to go. They need me for-" He stopped when he saw Kate nod.

"You know, normally I'd say no, but it would probably be better if you weren't here. Claire wouldn't have a reason to hate you."

He nodded. "I'll see you later," he said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Jack stepped out of the elevator and was met by his dad. "What hap-"

"Car accident. He was hit by a drunk driver," he said as they walked through the lobby. "His brother was in the car with him, but he didn't make it. His name is Charlie Pace." Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

"Charlie Pace?" He asked in complete shock.

"Come on, Jack. Now's not the time to be star struck. You've got work to do."

After the surgery, Jack walked into Charlie's room. He could hear Charlie groan quietly. "Hi, Charlie."

"Hi, Dr…?" He asked.

"Jack, just Jack."

"Okay, Just Jack."

Jack chuckled. _Same old Charlie. _"Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Yeah."

"So," he said pulling up a chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck…how's my brother? Liam?" He asked hoarsely.

"Charlie," he said softly. "He didn't-he didn't make it. I'm sorry."

Charlie nodded. "Oh," he said as his voice broke. "Could you?"

"Yeah," Jack said getting up from his chair. As he left the room, he could hear Charlie sobbing.

* * *

Jack somberly walked into the house. He didn't have to open the door since Kate met him there. "How's the patient?" She asked.

He nodded, not answering the question. "Is Claire still here?"

"Yeah, she's in the living room watching the news." She said taking his jacket from him.

_Grammy Award winning music sensation Charlie Pace was in a car accident earlier tonight along with his brother. They were hit by a drunk driver. The car hit the driver's side of the car, the impact was so great, that it sent Liam out of the car. Liam was in the band, Driveshaft, before the band broke up and before Charlie went solo. Liam did not survive the car accident while Charlie did. _

Jack could hear Claire gasp as they walked into the living room. "Jack," she said as she stood up from the couch.

"Is Charlie who-"

"Yeah," he said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "He's lucky to be alive," he looked down at the floor.

"So, how was dinner," he asked changing the subject.

"It was nice for once," Claire said smiling at Jack.

"Yeah," Kate agreed. "Maybe you would've come around. He didn't seem too bad."

"I doubt," he said again unaware of the words that were coming out of his mouth. He was completely confused as to why he was saying these things. "You know, Claire. Charlie could probably use some cheering up."

Claire's face lit up, but she shook her head. "I don't-I don't know."

Kate looked at Jack surprised. "Jack, you do realize that you're asking a crazy obsessed Charlie Pace fan to cheer him up, right?"

"I'll do it, if he agrees to it. And I _am not_ crazy obsessed," she said defensively.

"Yeah, whatever," Kate said as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"So tomorrow, then?" Jack asked Claire.

"Yeah," she nodded smiling. "Tomorrow."

* * *

**Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a Dream Chapter 5**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. And thanks to ParisAmy and LadyKryptonite294 for pushing me to finish this chapter lol. And thanks to LadyKryptonite294 for her help. and this is a short chapter.**

* * *

Jack walked into Charlie's hospital room early the next morning. He wanted to make sure that Charlie would be okay with Claire coming before he brought her in. He knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard Charlie call.

Jack opened the door. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows and smiled lightly. "You're seriously asking that question? Well it's kinda lonely in here… and knowing that Liam's… dead."

"You want to talk about it?" Jack asked sitting down in the chair that was next to Charlie's bed. Charlie shook his head.

"So, listen, Charlie. Since you're lonely. I have a sister and she'd be able to come down here and just sit here with you. Or talk. Or whatever you want to do. She does this a lot with the patients." Last night, Kate had told him that Claire did this often.

Charlie nodded. "I think you'll like her," Jack said thinking about Charlie and Claire on the island.

"Yeah, sure. Doctor knows best, right?" he smiled. "When can she come?"

"When do you want her to?" Jack responded.

"Now?" Charlie asked.

"Okay," Jack chuckled. "I'll go call her," he said leaving the room.

--

Jack stepped out of the door, and he turned around to face Juliet. "Hi, Juliet."

"Hey, Jack. Can I talk to you? It'll only be a second."

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, listen, Jack. I wanted to apologize for kissing you last week. I didn't get a chance to apologize earlier. I know your married and everything, but I was just upset about Rachel…"

Jack's eyes widened as Juliet went on. He didn't think that Juliet would ever do something like that. "Yeah, it's okay. Don't worry about it," was all that Jack could think of saying. He didn't really know how to react to that since he wasn't 'there.'

"Are you sure?" Juliet asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, it's fine." He said walking into his office. He still wasn't used to this new 'life.'

He didn't know the Claire's number so he flipped open his cell phone and dialed the number. "Hi, Jack."

"Hi, Claire. Charlie said it's okay if you come down."

"Really? Okay… when does he want me to come?"

Jack laughed from the excitement in Claire's voice. "Now, if that's okay with you."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

--

Jack rode down the elevator to meet Claire at the door. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he nodded. "Come on," he said leading her to the elevator. The elevator ride up was a silent one. Claire was looking down at the ground, and Jack was looking at the floor number rise. The door opened when they arrived at the right floor. Jack stepped out of the elevator and led Claire to Charlie's room.

"Hey, Charlie," Jack said opening the door slightly. "This is my sister Claire." Charlie smiled when he looked her. She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. "Hi."

Claire smiled childishly back. "Hi." One of the reasons she smiled so childishly was because yes, she was star struck. But he was way better looking in person than in pictures.

"I'll see you later," Jack said looking back and forth between them.

"Actually, Jack," she said grabbing his arm. "Could you wait for me later? I have a dentist appointment after this with Dr. Nadler."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'll wait."

"Thanks," she said turning back to Charlie. Jack walked out of the door feeling content with setting up Charlie and Claire. He was pretty sure he'd hear all about it later anyway.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it like that, lol. If you have any idea please share. Tell me what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a Dream: Chapter 6**

**Sorry that this update took so long, and thank you everyone for the reviews!**

* * *

Over the last couple of days, Claire had been to the hospital every single day. It had been four days of pure bliss for Charlie. She had told him that she has a boyfriend, but Charlie didn't care. This girl was the one for him.

He had grown accustomed to her cute little habits, too. Like the way she would ask if she could come in before she entered the room, and the way she would giggle softly when their hands brushed. But the thing that he loved the most was the way she looked at him.

She made him feel like everything was fine. That there was no car accident and that everything was going to be okay. There was something there; he knew it. And he believed that Claire knew it, too.

Over the past four days, Claire had stayed from twelve to five. Sometimes he had to make her leave. He would say "I'll be fine until tomorrow," with a smile. Claire would stare at him before reluctantly getting up from her chair.

Every time she got to the door, she'd stop, turn around, and say "Bye, Charlie," followed by a smile. Claire's visits were something that Charlie could always look forward to.

Charlie looked up when he heard light tapping on the door. He knew who it was; she always knocked the same way. "Come in," he said, turning off the television. He watched with a smile as Claire walked and sat down on "her" chair.

She always crossed her right leg over her left leg, looked up at Charlie, and smiled. She put a bag down on the floor. "Good afternoon, Charlie," she greeted followed by the girlish giggle that Charlie loved so much.

"Good afternoon, Claire," he nodded before looking down at the bag that was on the floor.

"Guess what's inside," she told him when she noticed that he was looking at the bag.

"Um," he started, playing along. He knew what was in the bag, and he also knew that Claire knew that he knew. "I don't know… mayonnaise?"

Claire bit down on her lip and smiled. "No… your favorite, and mine… peanut butter." She pulled the jar out and set it on the table. "But I think you knew that, Charlie."

Charlie picked up the jar, and unscrewed the top. "You know me too well, Claire Shepherd." He dipped his fingers into the peanut butter while Claire looked on amused. "What?" He asked stopping. A devilish look came into his eyes. "Don't tell me it's not peanut butter."

"It is. Don't be so paranoid."

"Then what?"

Claire suddenly stopped talking. She didn't answer the question. She just reached for the jar, and their hands brushed. Charlie didn't know, but she did it on purpose. "I'm getting a root canal tomorrow, so I'll be here late," she told him as she licked the peanut butter off of her fingers.

She was _definitely _changing the subject. "Ooh, that sounds like fun. There's nothing like the sound of drilling to cheer you up."

Claire nodded as she handed the jar back to him. She loved his sarcastic humor. She was definitely reminded of Sawyer in that way. But Charlie was different than Sawyer too. It was the way that Charlie made her feel.

"Are you nervous?" Charlie asked, but then he noticed that she wasn't paying attention. "…About the drilling convention that's going to be held in your mouth, Claire?"

"Oh," she responded coming back. She had definitely heard that last part. "Yeah, I am. But Dr. Nadler's a great dentist. His wife… Rose. She's the sweetest thing."

"Nah… No one's as sweet as you, I'm sure."

Claire put her head down so that Charlie wouldn't see her blush. "Thanks, Charlie."

* * *

Jack walked out of his office, and almost walked into Kate. "Hi, Jack," she smiled kissing him on the lips.

"Hey… what are you doing here?"

She gave him a blank stare before answering him. "T-taking you to see Libby for your appointment, remember? See, you don't. Let's go." She pulled him by the arm into the elevator.

When they reached the lower level, they walked outside of the door. He saw Michael and Walt walking Vincent. "Hey, Jack… Kate!" Michael called. Jack waved back astonished.

When they entered the building, and reached Libby's floor, they got out and walked towards the front desk. "Elizabeth… Please," Kate said to the receptionist.

"Take a seat; she'll be right with you, Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd."

"What would you do without me, Jack?" Kate said as she plopped onto a chair that was next to Jack's.

"I don't know…"

"Jack, I need to tell you something… well, two things." Kate had immediately grabbed Jack's attention.

"Okay…"

"The first thing is… the police stopped by today."

Jack didn't know how to respond verbally. His only response was looking at Kate like she did something wrong.

Kate was clearly insulted, and it was written all over her face. "Some stuff was said by Hurley, about me and my father."

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth… that Hurley's crazy, Jack. You know that. And Hurley's story didn't make sense either. I blew up my father… he's still alive. We saw him last week." Kate pushed hair away from his face. "They loved the trip to Hawaii that we bought them, Jack. They called me today to say thank you."

Jack smiled as much as he could. Since he had no recollection of this event, it was hard to feel something. "What's the other thing you wanted to say?"

"Jack," Libby called. "You can come in now… Kate." When Jack reached Libby, she asked "would you like Kate to join the meeting this time?"

There was no way that he wanted to sit through an hour of silence by himself. "Yes."

"Kate," Libby called again, motioning for Kate to join them. All three of them entered Libby's office. Jack and Kate took a seat on Libby's couch in front of Libby's chair as Libby closed the door.

"Alright, Jack. Have you remembered anything from that day?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Okay, Kate. Do you? I know that you weren't with him at the time of the incident, but maybe you know something that could trigger his memory."

Libby sat patiently as Kate thought. "I remember calling his cell phone, and he wouldn't answer. He finally answered though. It was 8:15. When he answered I heard a gunshot, but Jack was fine… he told me that he was okay…"

Jack listened as Kate spoke. It seemed as if he could remember bits and pieces of what happened.

"_We have to go back, Kate." _

"_No, Jack," she said grabbing his arm. "Just leave it. It's fine!"_

"_I'll be fine. I'll come right home after I get it. Just got home with Claire, it'll be fine." Jack waited for Kate to give her answer._

"_Okay, see you at home," she kissed him before running of to find Claire. "Claire! Wait up!" _

_Jack went back inside, and got the watch that had been missing…_

…_Whoever it was took his wallet. He screamed as the knife traced across his chest, but he couldn't see the figures… he heard a police car pull up and it all went black…_

"Jack! Jack!" Kate was shaking him lightly. "Did you remember anything?"

Apparently his blackouts have been happening for a while since it didn't seem to faze Kate or Libby. "Um… no, nothing… nothing important."

When the session was over, Jack and Kate left the office hand in hand. Although Kate didn't show it during the session, she was pretty shaken.

"So, I'll see you at home then?" She asked as they walked to her car. She had to drop Jack off at the office first, though.

"Yeah." Kate looked down at Jack's watch. "Jack, you never told me that you found the watch that Jin gave you. I thought they stole it with the other things."

"Oh, uh I just found it."

"Okay, I'll see you at home, Jack," she told him before crawling over to the passenger's seat, and kissing him lightly, but passionately on the lips. They forgot that they were still in the car on the street until they heard cars honking their horns, telling Kate to move her car out of the way.

They both laughed as Jack opened the car door. "I'll see you at home."

"Bye."

* * *

As much as Claire hated to ask, she wanted to know what the answer was. "When are you going to be released?"

"That all depends on what Brother Shepherd has to say… but yesterday he told me that he thinks maybe next week." Charlie looked down at his hands before looking back up at Claire. "Will you still visit me when I go home?"

He waited for her answer. He could tell that she was really, seriously thinking about it. _Or _she already had her answer, and was just taking longer to answer for dramatic effect. "Of course I will, Charlie."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you all like that chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
